Plains of Eidolon
The Plains of Eidolon is an expansive, open Landscape located on Earth. This vast area was the site of an Old War battle between the Orokin and the Sentients, with the latter's massive skeletal remains scattered throughout the land, and the Grineer have set up various outposts to study the ruins. This Landscape will be introduced in the eponymous Plains of Eidolon update. General The Plains of Eidolon measures about 5 square kilometers (2.25km x 2.25km)Twitter - DE Rebecca in area, featuring various fields, hills, and bodies of water in a mostly temperate climate. Each server instance of Cetus can hold up to 50 players within the town, however players can only exit onto the plains in the standard 2-4 man squads or Solo. Each map is considered its own separate mission instance, and will not be shared between squads. The Plains are accessible through two different mission nodes on the Star Chart. The first is the central hub of the Plains, Cetus, where the player will spawn at the lake in front of the town. The second mission node will spawn the player directly in front of the gate that connects Cetus to the Plains. Both nodes will be unlocked directly after completing Vor's Prize and are not Mastery locked. Cetus Cetus is a settlement built by the Ostron people in the shadow of an Orokin tower, which they dismantle and harvest for various usable parts. This town serves as the central hub for the Plains of Eidolon, where players can interact with various NPC's to purchase items from shops, or accept quests to be accomplished out in the plains. Upon arriving on Cetus, players are deposited on a landing pad by a lake on the outskirts of town, and they can reach the town by walking along the lakeshore to the inner town entrance. From there, players can exit Cetus onto the greater plains via a large Orokin door on the town's outer wall, leading to a large room which has another door that leads to the plains beyond. Features Day & Night Cycle Unlike with the Earth tileset's traditional day and night cycle which is set upon entering a mission, the Plains of Eidolon feature a real-time cycle which sees the map seamlessly transition from light to darkness. Daytime in the Plains lasts for 100 minutes, while Nighttime lasts only 50 minutes. All players will experience the same time of day at any particular time in the Plains of Eidolon. The time of day determines the type of enemies that players can encounter on the fields, and consequently affect the map's difficulty level. While the day cycle is more directed towards new players, the night cycle is reserved for more experienced players, with the more difficult enemies of the Sentient faction. Spear Fishing The Plains of Eidolon feature large bodies of water, which house a wide variety of aquatic life. Players can engage in spear fishing to catch various fishes and crustaceans, which can then be used as resources to craft various Ostron items. Mining Another means of getting resources in the plains is through mining; players can find mineral veins, visible as bright glowing marks, scattered throughout the landscape. Hunting The Plains also features several indigenous species of wildlife that roam around the field, such as large birds-of-prey. These species can be hunted and killed to drop resources unique to said animals. Enemies Grineer The Grineer, comprised of the special Tusk Corps, are the primary enemy faction in Plains of Eidolon during daytime, and can be found in either small patrol groups roaming the plains, or stationed at one of several outposts and firebases they have set up in the area. If a sufficiently large patrol is engaged in combat, they will deploy flying drones that will signal for reinforcements that can arrive via either dropships or orbital drop pods. These drones will continue to call in additional enemies unless they are destroyed. The Grineer firebases in the area are heavily fortified with various defenses, including Ramparts. For added firepower, these firebases are also capable of using mortars that lob high explosive shells at long range towards their targets. Finally, the Grineer can also field airborne units such as Dargyns in the plains to attack players from the air. During nighttime, the Grineer will retreat to the safety of their outposts, reducing the number of Grineer that can be encountered during that period. Sentient The Plains of Eidolon is so named due to being the site of an ancient battle against a Sentient named Eidolon, whose massive skeletal remains dot the landscape. Media PoEMap.jpg|Topographic map of the Plains of Eidolon. The grey spots represent rock outcroppings, while the black square represents Cetus. Warframe - 22 Minutes of NEW Plains of Eidolon Gameplay References Category:Planet Category:Update 22